Forgotten and Alone Until She Came Home
by Kaity331
Summary: Okay, i changed it from Naruto to Pein, because i think it would work better that way. So, for the ones who reviewed, sorry. And that isn't many. So, i hope you enjoy this and please enter honest reviews! Flame it, i don't care! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**On a Road to Somewhere**

**On a road to somewhere, where ever that may be, walks a person. A person with piercing emerald green eyes, and wore a long black cloak that had a symbol on the left shoulder, the symbol was in the shape of an eye, black, with a misty look over top of it. On this persons back, were two Katanas, one handle was red and the sheath blue, while the other handle was silver and the sheath green.**

**Rain fell from the sky, like as if the gods were weeping for the person, but the person didn't care. Mud stuck to their heels, the black heels made for running and rough conditions in the wild. Puddles were rippling, like as if the ground was trembling from the person's walking, scared of getting in the way. Trees glistened from rain drops stuck to the leaves, and animals were hiding from this person, scared of them, worried about their young, and their selves. Plants stayed still, some weighed down, some growing from being seedlings, others dead or dying.**

**Slowly, they walked. Calm, they seemed. But anyone who looked upon this person would feel cornered, trapped, and would even feel like prey. Fog slowly came from nowhere, obscuring their vision even more. A sigh came from shadowed lips, and they slowly came to a stop. A stop by a cave, a small yet comfortable cave, hidden by everyone but green eyes, and only these eyes. Walking towards the cave, they noticed it was vacant, but only until the person got there, out of the soaking wet rain, now pouring from the sky, where thunder rolls, and lightening crashes.**

**Finally in the cave, the person sits down by the small entrance, waiting silently for the fog to clear out, and hopefully for the rain to stop. Stop so they could continue on with their quiet and low profile from any strangers that walked, ran, or rode by. Another sigh escaped their lips as they soon realized it would be a long time before the fog cleared, or the rain stopped. Gently and easily, they took their Katanas off of their back, and laid them on the ground, side by side.**

**Rustling could be heard from this person as a pale hand reached up for their hood and brought it down, so as to relax more into the cave. Brown, blond, and copper red hair fell down in waves onto the persons back like a curtain being released from it's restraint. Pale skin and soft cherry red lips, along with a few piercings on her bottom lip, nose, and two on each of her ears. Her pale hand reached up to the knot that kept her cloak up and pulled the string, causing it to flutter to the ground.**

**It revealed her body, a curvy waist, round perfect hips, and an average bust on the very gorgeous and stunningly beautiful girl. Her shirt revealed her belly button that was so finely pierced, and a scar that disappeared from her right hip around to her back from the skin that was showing. The shirt had the same symbol that was on her cloak, on her shirt over her left breast, and a few rips where barely visible scars glowed a pale pink-ish lilac, and the color of it was silver.**

**Her skirt went down to mid-thigh, and her skin tight shorts went down to her knees. The skirt was blue, and the shorts were black. This revealed her boots that went up to just under her knees and laced all the way up her heels ending into a pale blue bow. Then silently and tiredly, she lay down on her side, a kunai in her right hand, and closed her eyes that were soon covered by perfect smooth eyelashes. Her breathing slowed, and her heart did to, till they were beating evenly to show that she was indeed asleep, and comfortable.**

**Mel: **Okay, it's late, I'm writing the next chapter, and I would love it if you guys reviewed this for me. I'm hoping that even though I may update slow, you guys will still review even if I don't update for a week or more since school is starting soon. Oh, and play 'The Grande Duel (Parte Prima)' on youtube. I think it goes well with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**In a Cave, with a Woman**

**Eyelashes flutter before quietly opening to reveal sleepy green eyes that seemed to be filled with calm and something so small, even a person who could read everyone like a book could not explain. Slowly pushing herself up, she scanned the cave that was barely noticeable, and seeing that nobody was or had been there, she smiled slightly and quickly yet silently got to her feet, and stretched her arms above her head, and arched her back making her chest rise even more through her silver slightly ripped shirt.**

**Birds slowly came out of their nests, singing their happiness, and quickly opened their gentle wings that were surely soft to the touch. All of the animals who slept the rainy and foggy night away slowly awoke as the sun kissed their homes, and the night animals quietly slinked back into their homes, intent on sleeping through the beautiful day that was arriving. After her long stretching to get the blood flowing more quickly through her body, she grabbed her cloak and easily slipped it on over her feminine body, leaving the hood down this time so as to let her hair be gently kissed by the sun.**

**Quietly so as to be careful with her weapons, she slipped her red and blue onto her back, while tying the silver and green to her left hip so she could if she ever had to; grab it with her right hand. Looking up to the tree branches from the cave, the girl with green eyes walked slowly out of the cave so as to leave no marks of anyone ever having to be there, and walked to a tree across from the cave, intending on fixing her heels before she left. Sadly, she wasn't expecting anything and she would be on her guard from then on.**

**With a Plant Man and his Hyper Partner**

**He was part Venus fly trap, and parts something else. Nobody could explain him properly even if they tried to the ends of the earth. He was split down the middle, the right side black, so as to symbolize his darkness within, and his left side white, to show that he was still caring. Piercing pupil less gold eyes watched in secrecy, watching closely, only seeing the plants and the gorgeous woman getting ready to leave. Hearing a yawn, he glanced to his partner who always wore a mask, a bright orange and black swirl mask with only one hole that revealed nothing, no eye what so ever. His spiky black hair was messy and down, his cloak of black with red outlined white clouds and dark blue ninja sandals.**

**Shaking his head after seeing him asleep, the man who looked like a plant looked back to his prey, only to find her gone from sight. Eyes widening slightly, he smacked the other youths head causing him to yelp and fall out of the tree, making him actually lose his cloak. Sadly for the girl, she was sitting underneath the tree that he was smacked out of, and was soon crushed underneath a groaning body.**

"**Dude, get off! You're too friggen heavy!!" the green eyed girls voice yelped in shock and pain. Her voice was as soft as a gentle stream flowing down a fountain in a smooth motion. Though, her voice could've been taken for raging rapids at the moment. Quickly, the masked man stood up.**

"**Tobi is o sorry! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi so sorry pretty lady! Please forgive Tobi!" he cried out childishly while grabbing her hand and pulling her up. Light headed from the sudden change in gravity, she fell against him dizzy and disorientated. If she was in her right mind, she just might've blushed from the way his body pressed against hers.**

"**Gah! Lady, you okay?!" the man she thought was named Tobi asked worriedly. After a few more minutes of not moving, he picked her up bridle style and then sat down cross legged, back against the tree. Feeling a new heat suddenly spread to his cheeks, Tobi hoped to the gods that Zetsu-sempai wasn't watching, least he spoil his mission.**

"**Tobi! Put her down! ****We're supposed to kill her is what the mission was!****" Zetsu, both black and white, stated angrily. Silently, the girl made unnoticeable hand signs underneath her cloak. Tobi pulled the lady closer, and when he felt her feel weird, he looked at the used to be person in his arms, and saw a scarecrow.**

"**Gah! Pretty Lady is GONE Zetsu-sempai!!!" He yelled loudly, scaring away all of the birds and little critters that were running amuck. As they started yelling louder and louder, the green eyed lady was running at top speed, almost at the speed of light, away from the duo.**

"**Okay. First, get as far away from them as possible. Second, must find the damned village!" She growled irritated. Luckily for her this time, she was only one day away while running.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nighttime and the Demon of Nine Soon Meet**

**Nighttime, is the most promising of the night, for that is when a ninja is going to strike. – Anonymous**

**Nighttime, quiet, dark, calm, night animals running around, and a mysterious person running a muck through the branches in the trees. Someone with a hood, someone with bright Emerald Green eyes, someone with two Katanas, someone who was searching for somebody. **

**Leaves didn't even move, for this person was too fast and smart to let them. No trail, not even a foots print. It was like a ghost was the one running through the forest, invisible from prying eyes, or in her case, Akatsuki. They wanted her for her knowledge of every village, her kekkei genkai, medical jutsus, well pretty much everything including her strength. A slight growl made its way from her throat as she thought about the plant man and Tobi.**

'_**Well, Tobi was pretty sweet and the feel of his body…'**_** She shivered before freezing in her steps.**

"**Wait, did I just….?" She thought shocked. Shaking her head and passing it on as not having a partner, she continued on her way. A still and unnatural silence was in the forest, but the girl never noticed. Anbu watched her closely, following, silent, and deadly if in combat. If only they knew who she was and what she could do, they would've known that they had fallen into her trap.**

**She kept running, never seemingly getting tired, and a Kunai mark on the tree, like the one they had passed before, but they didn't think anything of it. Until a person flew at her and they engaged in a fight. Only for the female to disappear in a wind of leaves. Gasps came forth from the men and or woman now figuring out that they were in a genjutsu, and never realized for they couldn't sense it. Poor saps.**

**Standing back just behind the ones bringing up the rear, she smirked a very sadistic and wicked one, for she hated to be followed, yet wouldn't kill them. Sneaking up to the first one, she quickly knocked him or her out with no sound, and gently laid them on the branch they were on. The others were thinking and investigating on how they would get out since they couldn't with the original 'Kai' anymore.**

**Grabbing whatever she thought was valuable from him; she attached to herself, and quickly snuck up behind the next one, knocking him out silently too. Doing the same thing to the other one, taking anything valuable, she went to the third one. Counting how many were left, and finding that there were two more after this one, she knocked him/her out and since the next two were close together, she grabbed the valuables again, and threw two kunai at them. But, once they made contact with their bodies, they disappeared in a puff of smirk causing her to sigh and make a single handed hand sign, then next thing that they knew, there was another one of her, ready to take the challenge head on. The Anbu landed four branches down from her and with a grunt, took out their Katanas. **

"**To bad you guys won't be much of a challenge. I bet I only have to use my shuriken to win against you two." She said sighing. Underneath the masks, they were looking at her both quizzically and angrily. A grin made them pissed. Soon they both attacked, apparently taking them by surprise. And as soon as they reached them, the girl and her clone vanished in a silver and black blur. **

"**Come out! You are under arrest for harming Konoha Anbu, and many other felonies you have committed!" The one on the right yelled out. Pouting, the real girl just sighed and crossed her arms before the two clones attacked the men. One was stabbed and turned into a puff of knock out smoke which seemed like regular smoke, and quickly, they grew tired. Loosening their grip on their katanas, they swayed, and before falling, one clone grabbed the one on the left side while the real one grabbed the one on the right, and laid them against each other so they wouldn't get hurt.**

"**Under arrest? By you guys? I didn't think so." The girl grumbled before jumping away. Thankfully for her, the guards who were apparently supposed to be guarding the gate had fell asleep on duty. Grinning, she walked through the gate and made her way to the men's chairs. Grabbing two very low exploding tags, she wrapped each one around the right back leg of the chair and sprung away, now running on the roofs before bringing her hand into another sign and whispering a quiet word into the night. **

"**AHHH!!" was heard screaming as the guards woke up in shock, surprise, and fear. Laughing now, she sort of jogged her way to the big red Hokage tower pretty much saying "ATTACK HERE! THE HOKAGE IS HERE!" All she did was shake her head and while now snickering, disappeared with one step and appeared with another on the ledge of the building.**

**Walking on the ledge, she found the closed and dark room of the Hokage. Opening the window, she snuck in and turned the light on brutally. Only to see something that annoyed her greatly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing better than a Broken Window**

**Snoring. That's all that filled the room with sound, along with small even breaths, and an irritated sigh. Silent, unheard footsteps made their way towards the desk covered in papers, both in stacks and sprawled over the area, and on top of those, were sake bottles. Lots and lots of sake bottles, the ones that were emptied previously were either broken on the floor, on their sides, or standing up, along with one that looked like to be half way done clutched in the persons' left hand.**

**Shaking her head, the person who just stepped into the room grabbed the bottle and took a very large gulp, feeling the liquid burning down her throat before a delightful sigh rose up, releasing the tension in her body for the moment. Figuring that it would now be useless to delay the inevitable, she took another gulp and one more, only holding it in her mouth before slightly bending over the sleeping blond woman.**

**And spit out the drink right into her hair so it dripped down and soaked the woman's clothes startling the lady out of her chair and onto the floor. A shout escaped through the lady's rose pink lips as she landed onto the floor, causing Anbu to suddenly surround the innocent one standing, like as if they were protecting the Hokage from her wrath if she had any. A snort escaped the young girl's mouth and she drowned another gulp of the delicious liquid.**

"**Relax you guys! Man, it's like there's a stick shoved up your asses or something. I only came to say 'hi to my only living relative that adopted me!" Aigyou grumbled a bit, already slightly drunk. The Anbu glared through their masks at the girl, while the Hokage stood up slightly shaky from the surprise wetness of her clothes and body. Honey brown eyes stared hard at the girl in front of her before she was surprised by the girls' suddenness in looking at her.**

"**You know old lady, you're too jumpy. Want some sake?" A twitch alerted the shinobi inside about her sudden 180 in moods, when chakra wafted up into the air like an explosion. A grin settled onto the young adults face as she stared at the one person she came to see. A silver flash was seen as the Hokage went to deliver a chakra filled punch into the Nins face, only to find that it wasn't there anymore. A tutting sound reverberated through the room as a sad voice appeared behind the woman.**

"**And here, I was hoping, as a last dying wish from my mother Karuki that you would take me in." a deathly still silence fell upon the room as Aigyou stood there quietly, waiting for a change in the old lady's attitude. A gasp was then sounded as the Hokage turned around and stared at the girl before her, finally taking her in.**

"**Well, do you remember me yet Auntie Tsunade?" Aigyou murmured. A tear fell from Tsunade's honey brown eyes as memories assaulted the lady's mind. A cry shocked Aigyou, before she found herself in strong crushing arms. Gasping and squirming for air, Ai's eyes watered from lack of oxygen.**

"**Can't breath!"**

"**Sorry!!" and Ai met the floor in a painful heap, groaning and gasping, finally able to bring air into her lungs. Worried eyes watched her before hardening and now suddenly grabbing the scruff of her neck.**

"**Where the hell were you for the last 7 years you damned brat!?" Tsunade growled menacingly. Glaring at the coot in front of her, Ai growled loudly in return, only this was more throaty and amused.**

"**I've been training with people, escaping snakes and idiots, surviving with the things I've learned as a kid. Oh, and I got a sweet name too! I'm pretty high in the ranks also! Bounty over my head from trying to survive, you know the usual." Ai rambled while becoming oblivious to the murderous glare that was being thrown down onto Ai's body.**

"**Aigyou Konpaku, you are…..MINCE MEAT!!" Tsunade yelled loudly. A smirk marred Ai's features as she suddenly disappeared into smoke, leaving behind a log with a smiley face sticking its tongue out. A yell of rage vibrated through the village, waking up a certain team, and causing people who were awake to shake their heads and call it their imaginations. A window broke loudly, followed by a very livid blond and honey brown eyed Hokage.**

**A silver flash kept disappearing and reappearing, laughing and teasing, making Tsunade grow even angrier. A certain silver haired ninja appeared next to the blond Hokage, followed by a pale skinned and black eyed boy, a pink haired and tired girl, and a blond who was still shirtless and sleepy.**

"**Mmm….what's going on Granny?" the blond haired and sapphire blue eyed boy asked quietly, but loud enough for their leader to hear. A growl came from her and she sped up while yelling orders at them.**

"**Catch that damned brat and try to battle her as long as you can so I can paralyze her!" The silver haired man nodded, not even a question from his masked lips, the same going for the emerald eyed and bubble gum haired girl, while the pale skinned boy just blinked and continued on. The blond boy however, was curious.**

"**Why? Is she an enemy?" he asked worriedly.**

"**No, as a matter of fact, she's my adopted great niece and someone else's blood relative too." She said while unconsciously glancing at the boy she was talking to. The silver haired masked man just raised an eyebrow and took off, disappearing from sight, soon followed by the other four ninjas as well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mel: okay….I'm a little pissed off at my computer because I was just going to save it when it decided to act up like a 3 yr old and their temper tantrum! *smacks computer* Damned thing probably is gunna die at the rate it's going at….*growls*

**Finally Reunited and Family Fights**

'_**Hmm, I wonder where she could be hiding…maybe, no….maybe, yeah, gotta be there!'**_** the young adult with bright, watching, mischievous eyes muttered quietly in her mind. Smirking slightly, her tri-colored hair was quickly put up into a messy ponytail that swirled and spinned around and around in curls from the humidity catching up with her thick and long hair. Just as she finished, a shout reached her ears just in time before jumping to a tree across from her, wondering just who else knew that damned jutsu.**

"**You're supposed to keep quiet little one, not storm in like a dog following the fake bone." She told him before throwing a kunai at his head, and a poof of smoke appeared as the clone dispersed, clearly sending a message to the blond hiding around, sneaking, watching, planning…..**

**A sigh escaped her lips before spinning around filling her hands up with chakra and catching a small heeled foot heading her way. A gasp and wide eyes glared and sounded through the deadly still and quiet forest. A small sadistic grin spilled onto the young adults face, scaring the girl with bubble gum hair and eyes like her own, only much brighter.**

"**What are you going to do?" she whispered. Ai just kept grinning before throwing the kunoichi off balance and disappearing in her signature silver blur. Worried, the emerald eyed girl stood back up, wondering, wondering just what the other girl was planning. Until Tsunade came tumbling into the clearing, bleeding, bruising, and battered, screeching to a halt on her side. A yell came from her lips, but she froze. What, what if this was a Genjutsu? Pulling her hand up, she made one sign before looking straight at the body on the floor.**

"**Kai." So she waited. And waited. Finally it occurred to her that this wasn't a trick, it was real, and her mentor was laying there nearly motionless. Gasping slightly, she went down to help, and heal the older woman, only to meet blackness once she reached her. Looking up quickly, her dulled gaze met that of a woman smiling gently and laying her down, before black dots pulled her underneath the conscience of the people awake.**

**Releasing her top notch Genjutsu, she looked down and smiled, happy that someone else would be able to help the people who were either innocent, sinners and did something to relieve those from their mind, or those injured and in need. A powerful rise of chakra alerted her to a pale moonlight skinned boy who had a brush, ink, and a scroll at the ready. Raising a delicate eyebrow, she looked at him before realization settled into her mind from the art supplies.**

"**So, you can use art as a weapon too, eh? Welcome to the club." Ai said a bit menacingly. He took a small involuntary shutter before staring straight into the other's eyes, only to crumble to his knees from the powerful and deadly gaze of, not green eyes, but dark and emotionless turquoise eyes that had a misty look to them, adding to the effect of her stern gaze. A small smile arrived onto her face before those menacing eyes returned to green, and his pressure point met that of someone who would be, no, is skilled in nearly everything that she does.**

"**Sorry kid. But this is strictly between me and Auntie Tsunade." Were the last words he heard from her now pink lips. He smirked calmly, understanding, and as the world spotted to black, he watched her pick him up and bring him into the clearing where his friend, his comrade lay. Her chest rose and fell with soft, even breaths. Finally unable to resist the calling of sleep, he closed his black night like eyes and was in a nice, calm and relaxed slumber. Laying him down next the unconscious kunoichi, she quickly made a few clones, and ordering them to take them home, disappeared back into the trees, waiting, watching, carefully moving.**

"**So, you're Granny's niece? You don't look a thing like her except for you know, the hair." The blond stated while hanging upside down on the branch just above her. An eyebrow raised and next thing he heard was a crack, a branch snapping, and then pain chasing up and down his spine and head. Not being able to move from the burning spots in his vision, the best he could do was blink his eyes to stay awake. Footsteps fell slightly, and when he met her eyes, he was speechless, the words dieing right on his tongue. The beauty in front of him looked confused and suspicious. With one graceful move, he found his face held by two small, fragile hands and yet so powerful. A growl made its way from her throat soon followed by a whimper.**

"**You….you have to learn to disable enemies and not talk to them kid, or else this happens." And the last thing he felt was a pain in his neck before the blackness took over his vision.**

"**So, I see you've taken out the kids have you?" a male voice said, soon followed by a female one. "I told you, a trickster by heart, a loving person by soul, and an idiot by mind." Turning to look at the pursuers, an eye twitched at the insult sent her way by the Hokage herself.**

"**You're one to talk ya old coot." Ai replied just as harshly, before running; slow enough for them to keep up with her, but fast enough to keep her distance from them. Shouts could be heard as Tsunade yelled at her comment, fuming menacingly, while the silver haired shinobi quietly sweat dropped at the ruckus she was making. Finally reaching another clearing a couple if minutes later, she stopped on the opposite side of the pissed off kunoichi, and the calm yet calculating ninja beside her.**

"**You know, you should just give up. Nothing to fight for." He said, trying and failing to dispatch the fight that was undoubtedly going to begin soon. A snort alerted him to the woman next to him as she rolled her eyes.**

"**That's why she fights Kakashi, for nothing but to wait the day where she will have someone to protect. Hell, she even learned forbidden jutsus at age bloody 12 and up!" Tsunade cried out, a little more pissed with each second passing. A grin spread onto Ai's mouth as she took a step back and started to make hand signs so fast, that even a Sharingan specialist wouldn't be able to tell.**

"**Earth Style: Muddy Steps Jutsu!" Ai shouted. Slowly, the earth around them turned to mud, making Tsunade and Kakashi jump away, only to keep jumping, for with every time they stopped for a second, they would start to sink into whatever they were standing on. Doing another set of hand signs, a quiet murmur sounded through the otherwise quiet and muddy clearing.**

"**Secret Technique: Dome Fire Jutsu." And a very big dome like shape appeared, flickering slightly as it grew with more and more power. A bird accidentally flew into it before dispersing into bright gold flames.**

"**Oh, alright. Time to get serious." And slowly, Kakashi lifted up his headband, uncovering a scar that ran for eyebrow to a few centimeters underneath his eye, and that eyelid opened with a quick blast of chakra. Nodding her agreement, Tsunade made a hand sign, and the diamond on her forehead glowed brightly, only adding to the chakra that she had at the moment.**

"**Remember Auntie; don't look into my eyes unless you want to get caught. Same goes to you Copy Cat." Ai grinned in both amusing and sadistic, just thinking of the ways she could win.**

**And so, the real fight began.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mel: Okay, even if you don't review, I'm going to update every single chapter I complete until it is done. I sound pushy but that's because of the damned moon cycle starting soon….*groans* I can't wait….. Oh, and listen to Halloween on youtube. I have no idea if it goes with this chapter, but I'll give it a try. Plus, I suck at fighting scenes, so tell me what I need to work on if you don't mind.

**This is MY Halloween Now**

**Nothing. Nothing was heard, not even a breath of wind. The forest was silent, dead silent, but yet three figures were there. Two females and one male. One a Hokage, another, an ex-anbu captain, and another one, one who nobody knew, who trained secretly, trained till they passed out, till they were on the brink of death.**

**The moon, so bright and white, so pale and mysterious, until covered by grey clouds, which concealed one of the ninjas running, disappearing and reappearing in very fast movements. Two were trying to not stand on the ground by jumping every few seconds. Hand signs were made at a fast pace, and a shout was finally heard in the dome surrounded by fire.**

"**Earth Style: Solid Surface Dome!" a male voice called out. The earth underneath everyone trembled, and soon, a few centimeters underneath the fire shield on one half of the circle, dirt and mud made a solid shield, covering a pair of emotionless turquoise eyes. A snort was made as the owner of these eyes narrowed into slits.**

"**Oh. So playing dirty now eh?" and a plan quickly formed in her mind. After a few minutes of standing up holding her Katana diagonally, tip pointing down to her left, she gazed at the mound.**

**As if water and fire were working together, the mound slowly melted, and the fire shield was released by Aigyou, but only to preserve her chakra longer in case this went on for far too long. Gasps and chakra rose into the air like rain falling from clouds.**

"**How, how is that possible!?" Kakashi asked worried. Sadly, he never realized that the Hokage was hiding, and only hoping that he would close his eyes. He didn't.**

"**Should've closed your eyes Kitty." Aigyou's voice rang out before the person mentioned was staring right into his eyes, standing a few inches away from his own face, staring up into his. Sharingan and black eye met turquoise, and next thing he knew, the surroundings melted away, mist covered the ground, and as he was hanging upside down on a wheel.**

"**Welcome, to the Gamble of Death Kitty." Ai's voice sounded everywhere, surrounding him, yet never really making any noise. Walking into the clearing, she appeared wearing a perfect figure hugging midnight blue gown. Form fitting from her chest to her hips and from her hips to the ground it flared out gracefully, a cut going from right mid thigh down.**

"**What do you want here in Konoha?" Kakashi asked, hoping that she would at least stop for a minute. She did. A small genuine smile slightly curved her lips as she stopped her walking.**

"**I want to stay in this village, and become a Jounin and help train a team while protecting a certain someone, and I also arrived to visit my Auntie who I hadn't seen since I was eleven years old." Ai replied before coming closer, faster this time, and as she arrived right in front of him, he realized that she was going to go further, only to also get pulled into another image. His hands finally free, he put them together and shouted out loudly.**

"**KAI!" and as his surroundings fell away, revealing that he was alone, and a battle was going on in the trees behind them.**

"**CHAKRA SCALPAL!" a woman's voice shouted soon followed by another one right after.**

"**CHAKRA SCALPAL!" was repeated soon followed by two yelps of pain. Running towards the sounds of battle, he found each woman on the floor holding their shoulder. Grinning evilly again, Ai rushed towards the unsuspecting lady, right hand trailing behind her slightly as she aimed to strike. Eyes widening, Kakashi quickly appeared in front of the attack, taking a hit to the thigh, where he soon collapsed from the tendons, nerves, and muscles being detached. Tsunade quickly caught the fallen Kakashi before sitting him down and taking off after the now running silver flash.**

"**Air Style: Tornado of Pain!" and a small cloud formed over head the blond, who waited and waited for the attack. The wind slowly picked up, the small cloud morphed into a bigger one, and quickly, faster than a flash of lightening, struck onto Tsunade. Spinning, faster and faster, deadlier with every moment that past, a scream erupted from her lips as the tornado suddenly blew into flames, flames that licked at her skin and clothes, soon followed by water and mud. Gurgles came from her throat, as her hands and legs were bind together by an unknown force, making her become paralyzed, unable to defend herself. Water slowly made its way into her mouth, and soon flowed into her lungs, slowly suffocating her, drowning her, until her honey brown irises were covered by black eyelashes.**

**Deactivating the jutsu quickly, water fell from the sky followed my darker, muddier water, and the air dispersed, letting a figure fall down the 25 foot drop. Only, she was caught by the girl who fumbled slightly while landing back onto the ground. Laying the woman down, she made quick hand signs, her hands soon glowed the color of the sun, illuminating the faces of the females. Pushing both hands into the middle of Tsunade's chest, she concentrated, and worked all the water out of her lungs, and out through the woman's slightly burnt face. Suddenly, Tsunade's body convulsed, and quickly turning her to the side, threw up all of the water previously inside her lungs. **

**After a few minutes of this, and the vomiting calmed down slightly, Aigyou laid her down back onto her back and soon enough, Tsunade's entire body glowed dimly as all the burns started healing quickly and efficiently.**

"**I'm doing this to prevent him from getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and to train more." Ai mumbled to seemingly nobody. As her healing chakra slowly dimmed away, a soft feminine voice sounded quietly from the fallen female.**

"**You're accepted into the village. And as for your team, go heal Kakashi and he'll let you sleep at his place tonight to introduce you to your teams later on this morning." And as her voice faded, Tsunade fell into a light sleep once again. Smirking, Ai nodded to the sleeping body, and pulled all traces of sake out of her system. Sitting back quietly to relax for a second, she thought of how she'd get all of the ones who tried to fight against her. A blond, a pink, and then a few more heads flashed through her mind as she picked Tsunade up and ran towards the earlier clearing where the 3 kids were still sleeping.**

**Walking up to a tree, she propped the Hokage up and made sure that she would probably be comfortable, and soon took off towards the pained Hatake.**

"**Oh, Kakashi! Where are you? You know it isn't right to not answer your new teammate!" Ai teased lightly. A small burst of chakra from right in front of her led her into the bushes where Tsunade made him rest. His wide eyes glared at her as she made her way over to him.**

"**Don't worry; I'll protect you guys through the night. Promise." And she let a wisp of blue smoke crawl towards him. A gasp came from masked lips as he breathed in the smoke, only to fall asleep quickly, while still glaring at her before eyelids covered mismatched eyes, and his body sagged tiredly. Walking closer, she bent down to her knees and gold chakra shined on his leg, and healed it almost less than 5 seconds. A grim look appeared into her eyes as she sighed, and picked him up and carefully carried him to the clearing.**

"**Damn it you're heavy!" Ai groaned out while slightly dragging her feet to another tree and leaving him at the base. Standing back up fully again, her arms above her head; she heard a few cracks from her back and sighed in relief before making a fire in the middle of the group. Wood sprouted from the ground slightly and fire alighted dimly, but with enough heat to keep everyone warm through the rest of the night. Jumping up quickly, she sat down on a thick branch and relaxed, while heightening her senses to watch out for danger.**

"**See y'all in the morning guys." And she closed her eyes, but stayed awake through the night, only resting her body, and letting her mind wonder around.**


End file.
